rickandmortyfandomcom-20200223-history
Stab Him in the Throat
'''Stab Him in the Throat '''is a song featured in The Rick and Morty Soundtrack, written and composed by clipping.. Lyrics Stab him in the throat Tryna turn it into something (tryna turn it into something) What the fuck he been discussin'? He looking schwifty, man you shouldn't trust him That sucker's schwifty, man you shouldn't trust him Only came to show out, so the wrist is lit Step up in the club, if the bitch is thick Bouncer know the clique, so they get in quick Hopped up out the whip, same color Pickle Rick All up in the function with the blammer tucked (blammer tucked) Bouncer is a factor, better dap him up (dap him up) Slide a couple green ones and he backin' up Shawty bad as fuck and wetter than an aqueduct So she walked in free too, then that jaw-jackin' ol' motherfucka come up actin' a fool Put his big hand on her big ass without checkin' if it was cool She looked him dead in his eyeball and said, "You got til the count of two" That man gon' end up dead (dead, dead) He bumpin' his flappy folds to the feds (feds, feds) Plus she a hitter, he don't know (know) He got caught slippin' and she stab him in the throat (throat) He outta pocket, you should stab him in the throat (throat) He keep on talkin', you should stab him in the throat (throat) He stuntin' like he hard but he ain't trained to go If he ain't solid gonna stab him in the throat (throat) This one turnin' into something (this one turnin' into something) What the fuck he been discussin'? He lookin' schwifty, man you shouldn't trust him That sucker's schwifty, man go on ahead and bust him That's why you keep the pepper close That habanero have him leakin' Szechuan right there on the floor That's why she always plan to have a knife, the club is goin' hammer right The chopper got no manners, certain standards that a man abides An eye is for an eye and so the crime can match the punishment He out there sayin' every line so she gonna take his tongue from him That way this canary won't be singin' much (won't be singin' much) He bleedin' out, you hear the bubbles when he breathe and stuff That's what happens when the paper trail is too long Go through his pockets, text him family on his new phone So they can figure what to say up on his tombstone And that's the way the news goes That man gon' end up dead (dead, dead) He bumpin' his flappy folds to the feds (feds, feds) Plus she a hitter, he don't know (know) He got caught slippin' and she stab him in the throat (throat) He outta pocket, you should stab him in the throat (throat) He keep on talkin', you should stab him in the throat (throat) He stuntin' like he hard but he ain't trained to go If he ain't solid gonna and stab him in the throat (throat) Stab him in the throat Stab him in the throat Gon' stab him in the throat Stab him in the throat